La Fiebre Del Oro Blanco
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: La historia más realista que escribo. Emiliano suarez nos relata la historia de como la droga le quitó a su hija y Manny su amor. Un projecto se lanza para eliminarla de una vez por todas, pero no resulta ser una tarea facil...
1. El Final

**La Fiebre Del Oro Blanco**

_El Final_

¡¿Cuánto dice que cuesta?-gritaba sorprendido un joven en un callejón oscuro a otro escondido en una sombra.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguirla ahora?-respondió el oculto-cien dólares los diez gramos es barato hoy en día.

-No hace mucho me la cobrabas a un tercio de eso-se quejó el joven de cabello negro.

-El Tigre tiene la culpa-respondió el oculto, sin nada de cabello-Gracias a dios está muerto, pero nuestro oro tardará en volver a crecer y expandirse como era antes.

-¿Tu fuiste protagonista de esa época cierto?-preguntó el moreno-¿Qué fue lo que lo motivó para hacernos esto?

-Un círculo vicioso-respondió el calvo-Violencia, adicción, muerte. Pero más que nada, la droga. Esa fue la chispa que encendió la mecha.

-¿Por qué?

-Los adictos vaciaban sus ahorros en esto, pero nunca estaban satisfechos. Pronto llegaba el síndrome de abstinencia, y necesitan dinero. Que hacen, roban, compran un arma, droga y roban con arma y drogados. La vida comenzaba a importarles cada vez menos, tanto las suyas como la de los demás. Con el paso de los años las cosas empeoraban, cada vez más muertes por robos.

-¿Muertes por robos? ¿Acaso se negaban a entregar la lana?-preguntó el moreno.

-Todo lo contrario, si la entregaban. ¿Pero al drogado que le podría importar? Si te robaban, te mataban. A los 16 años, Manny Rivera sufrió una pérdida que lo motivó a destruir esos crímenes desde su origen: la droga.

-Y conozco el resto de la historia-dijo el moreno-El Tigre localizaba cualquier sustancia con su olfato. Comenzó por destruir las plantaciones bien cuidadas, y luego con ayuda de la policía allanaban guaridas de narcos. Todos terminaban en la cárcel, pero la droga era interminable. Tantas especies, tantos lugares que recorrer por todo el mundo. Finalmente murió a los 30 luego de haber destruido la última planta de cocaína del mundo, la reina de las drogas.

-Plantas no habían más, pero reservas de la sustancia ya preparada quedaron suficientes. Hoy, yo me robe el último kilo.

-Y lo compro, aunque me cueste mi casa-dijo el moreno dispuesto a eso.

-No-contestó el calvo sacando de su bolsillo un arma con la que apuntó a su comprador-Será un recuerdo de mi mejor amigo y de mi hija. Yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con el último gramo de esta maldita sustancia quita vidas. Quitándome mi propia vida.- Automáticamente, Emiliano Suarez le disparó al sujeto con el que había hablado. Había decidido que tenía el dinero suficiente para financiar la eliminación total de las demás. Enviaría una nota a la policía con su cuenta de banco y se quitaría la vida esa misma noche con todo un kilo de cocaína.

"_Queridos oficiales de la Ciudad Milagro_" decía la carta de Emiliano "_Les dejó aquí el acceso y los derechos de mi cuenta bancaria con el dinero suficiente para ejecutar la operación de Manny Rivera para destruir las plantaciones de drogas. Este proyecto podría simular el olfato del Tigre para captar sus ubicaciones y detenerlos. _"Emiliano se detenía cada tanto para pensar muy bien lo que pondría en esa carta, le hacían falta todas las dedicatorias de su familia y amigos muertos. Pero decidió omitirlos, pues estaba seguro de que los vería pronto.

"_Saludos y hasta siempre camaradas_" Y al fondo de la carta escribió "_Ex Jefe de Policía, Emiliano Suarez_". El ex policía cerró la carta y la metió cuidadosamente en un sobre bordado de negro. Finalmente lo dejó en un buzón de correo y regresó a su casa, dispuesto a matarse.

Emiliano se sentó frente a la desordenada mesa de su sala de estar. La casa era la misma en la que siempre vivió, solo que ya no vivía nadie más que él ahí. Su esposa acompañó a su hija no mucho tiempo después de ella, y sus otras dos hijas por suerte vivían por su propia cuenta. Emiliano había vivido una vida horrible luego del suceso de Frida, todo de mal en peor. Cuando quedó solo, agradeció, y luego vivió de la inmundicia para morir solo, llevándose consigo a eso que le quitó a su hija. Cortó las líneas y comenzó a aspirar. Estuvo toda una hora haciendo eso, destruyendo su mente y envenenando su cuerpo. Era una cantidad excesivamente mortal, pero alcanzó a terminarla. Se encontraba en un estado parecido al de ebriedad, pero estaba consciente de todo lo que le sucedía. Estaba tan sujeto a lo que hacía que no se dejaba llevar por las influencias mentales de la droga. Eso, y que debido a la cantidad, tuvo una terrible compulsión. La cual terminaría con su muerte, pero en esos pocos segundos, toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos…

* * *

-Papá, esta noche iré con Manny a la fiesta de Lupita-me decía mi peliazul hija de quince años informándome para que no me preocupara.

-Preferiría que fueses con tus amigas-le respondí algo molesto-Sabes que no me gusta que andes con ese sujeto, es mala influencia para ti.

-Vamos papá-me reprochó haciéndome sentir algo culpable-es un súper héroe, no hay forma de estar más segura que con él.-Ese comentario me sonó mucho a que le gustaba e instantáneamente tragué saliva, y estaba a punto de repetirle el no, cuando Carmela interrumpió y le dio el permiso que buscaba.

-Claro que puedes ir mija-le dijo Carmela.

-Gracias mamá-respondió alegre Frida. Luego me miró algo molesta y dijo fríamente "papá". Luego tocaron la puerta. Era Manny justo a tiempo, que la pasaba a buscar con un ramo de flores, lo que me puso a hervir la sangre y a levantar mis sospechas a un nivel más alto que cualquier detective en el departamento de policía.

-¿Por qué te pones así respecto a Manny?-me preguntó mi dulce Carmela una vez que se habían ido los jóvenes.

-¡Pues míralo nada más a ese Rivera, idéntico a su abuelo! ¡Una terrible influencia para mi Frida!-respondí liberando todos los nervios que tenía cuando vi a mi Frida con ese Rivera.

-No metas la excusa de siempre cielo-me respondió-sabes que no es la verdad, dirías lo mismo de cualquiera que salga con Frida porque es nuestra última hija. Las otras dos se mudaron a Chiapas por un gran trabajo y no las veremos en un buen tiempo. Yo también quiero que Frida se quede con nosotros, pero no le puedes negar tener juventud.

-Tienes razón-le dije algo triste. Después de todo aceptar la realidad siempre me fue difícil.-Solo estoy histeriqueando, necesito un trago-me levanté del sofá y abrí la vitrina de licores. De allí saque un whisky, de los que solía tomar solo en ocasiones muy especiales. Esa noche solo quería beber y olvidar mis problemas, mis celos y relajarme. Luego de un par de vasos, dormí.

Al día siguiente desperté aún en el sofá, con la tele prendida. Eran como las siete de la mañana de un Domingo (Con suerte había alguien despierto a las 9). Me levanté y aún sintiendo un poco pesado el cuerpo por la resaca de los whiskys, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la cama. Por supuesto primero pasé por la habitación de Frida para ver si había regresado sana y salva. Luego de verla dormida, con esa sonrisa que sacó de su madre y ese cabello extrañamente hermoso en perfecto estado, noté que me preocupaba demasiado. Tal vez fuese cierto que Manny la podría cuidar mejor que yo, pero eso no significaba que lo aprobase.

Ese mediodía, cuando nos juntamos para almorzar, volvieron a tocar la puerta, y era Manny otra vez. No me sorprendía verlo, pues todos los días salían a causar vandalismo, pero realmente me llevé una sorpresa, un susto, y casi un desmayo cuando los vi besarse en la puerta. La explicación me parecía más que necesaria, pero Carmela me seguía mirando con su mirada de "contrólate". Tenía razón, tal vez debía darle a Manny y a Frida la oportunidad, si ella era feliz, yo también…

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de este fic que, como se darán cuenta, está planeado para ser lo más realista posible. Se basa en el punto de vista de Emiliano, y la lucha contra la droga que le quitó a Frida y el resto no será revelado. Si quieren saber sobre el futuro, aquí hay un resumen general :p Nos vemos/leemos. (No recomendado para niños menores)


	2. La Chispa

La Chispa

Manny Rivera aun no me caía del todo bien, se me ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que estaba con mi Frida, pero como un año había pasado, y ambos tenían 16 años, me fui acostumbrando. De cualquier modo siempre que podía meterme en medio, lo hacía. Manny podría cuidar bien de Frida, pero El Tigre no era un "justiciero" que digamos. Causaba más males de los que detenía.

Una noche, que jamás podré olvidar, Frida pidió ir a una fiesta de un curso mayor. Le respondí que no en cuanto supe donde sería, pero me reprochó que El Tigre la cuidaría muy bien y accedí. Jamás nos perdonamos lo que sucedió, ni Manny ni yo…

-Papá-me dijo Frida con su mirada brillosa generalmente de cundo quería pedirme algo-te quería preguntar si podía ir a una fiestecita esta noche.

-¿De quien y donde?-le pregunté sin sacar los ojos del periódico.

-Es del curso que se gradúa este verano de la escuela, y rentaron una disco, pasamos gratis.

-¿Pero…donde es?-le reiteré.

-En-pude ver que Frida estaba haciendo fuerza para pronunciar esas palabras, como si quisiera decirlas en voz baja para que la ignore y acepte-Calavera.

-¡Calavera!-grité saltando del sofá e instantáneamente dejé el periódico arrugado a un lado-¡Por supuesto que no irás a ese lugar! ¡Ni siquiera los mejores policías estamos seguros en ese lugar!

-Vamos, Papá-me reprochó la peliazul de 16 años-No me pasará nada, recuerda que estaré siempre con Manny, El Tigre no dejará que nada malo me pase.

-Con más razón mija, si te ven con El Tigre, todos los villanos enemigos del Tigre te verán como carnada de primera calidad, no me gusta siquiera pensar en eso.

-Pero Manny me protegerá…-seguía diciendo Frida con sus ojos cristalinos de cachorro que te llegaban al alma. Era imposible decirle que no a esa mirada suya, pero me resultaba imposible permitirle ir.

-De acuerdo-respondí con muchas ganas de taparme la boca. Fui demasiado débil ante su ternura.

-¡Gracias Papá!-gritó Frida llena de emoción dándome un gran abrazo, mientras yo me mordía los labios preocupándome por ella. No era que no confiaba en que Manny haría todo lo posible por protegerla, pero me preocupaba que todo lo posible no alcanzara. Me jure a mi mismo vigilarla estando de incognito. Pues Nada me importaba más que su seguridad.

Esa misma noche, un grupo de chicos toco el timbre, ahí estaban Manny, algunos amigos de ellos y alguna amigas también. Me pareció bien que no se hubiesen ido solos, pero aún tenía decidido ir. Antes de que Frida se fuera, mientras se terminaba de arreglar, le deje algo muy en claro a Manny.

-Rivera-le dije primero en el oído-quiero que cuides a Frida más que a tu propia vida me oíste.

-Si Señor-me respondió con confianza.

-Yo estaré vigilando por si acaso, se que tienes muchos enemigos que te quieren muerto y a tus seres queridos también, me preocupa que Frida lo es. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?

-Claro como el agua-respondió Manny, en quien todavía no confiaba del todo. Resultaba ser solo una versión inmadura de Rodolfo cuando lo veía crecer. En el fondo era bueno y confiable, pero estaba cubierto en una juventud que me hacía dudar.

Ambos la vimos bajar las escaleras, vistiendo un elegante vestido que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas color celeste con unas flores color negro, y unos zapatos negros con taco alto. Se veía hermosa y brillante como si fuese una estrella, pero no me agradaba que fuese así a Calavera. No era su vestido más elegante o que demostrase que tenía dinero, pero algo era.

Frida tomó el brazo de Manny, se despidió y juntos salieron con sus amigos para dirigirse a calavera. Manny sabía que yo lo seguiría, pues se lo había dicho. Pero de lo que no estaba seguro era que si realmente me necesitarían. Si todo salía bien, Manny tendría mi total confianza, de eso podría estar seguro.

Media hora después, me subí al auto y conduje hasta calavera. Pude ver a algunos de los amigos de Frida, y supuse que debía seguir a pie y ocultarme si no quería que me vieran. Dejé el auto casi saliendo del lugar, y en cuanto vi a Frida, siempre oculto en las sombras, nunca más volví a perderla de vista en toda la noche. Entraron a bailar y lamentablemente la perdí de vista, pues no podía entrar. Estaba toda mi confianza sembrada en Manny.

Rápidamente, le mande un mensaje de texto a Manny diciéndole que me avisara cuando salieran de allí y me senté a esperar en un bar en la misma calle. La noche pasaba muy lentamente, pero podía ver como un par de bandidos comenzaban a rumorear por las esquinas que El Tigre estaba allí. Supe entonces que a Manny no le iría bien a la salida. Pues podía ver mientras bebía de a pequeños sorbos una cerveza, como esos mismos bandidos que hablaban sobre Manny se ponían a fumar e incluso, aspiraban cocaína.

Si hubiese estado en la ciudad, donde no estuviera rodeado de otros cientos de criminales, seguramente lo hubiese detenido. Esas sustancias siempre sembraron temor en mi, pues un enfermo no puede hacer nada mas que contagiar.

Pude escuchar el timbre de mi celular de mensaje entrante, lo leí, y escuché varios tiros. Era Manny, avisándome que ya habían salido. Pero apenas voltee lo vi saltando casi por los techos esquivando los tiros de algunos bandidos, por suerte Frida estaba bien lejos, con el resto de sus amigas.

-¡Manny no!-gritó Frida cuando vio caer a Manny de un techo por resbalarse con una teja, revelando así su relacionamiento con El Tigre, volviéndola un blanco fácil.

Rápidamente corrí hacia allá y saqué mi arma aun ocultándola discretamente y fue en ese entonces, cuando el mismo bandido que estaba drogándose, agarró del cuello a mi hija y la amenazó con un arma.

-Denme todo el dinero-decía el infeliz con ojos rojos por la sustancia que le comía el cerebro.

-Déjala en paz maldito-Le gritó Manny quitándome las palabras de la boca.

-Tu no te muevas Tigre, o tu amiga muere-volvió a amenazar con su arma.

-Ten-dije mostrando mi rostro y entregándole mi billetera en la que habían como doscientos cincuenta dólares-Solo respóndeme algo, ¿Para que lo quieres?

-Para lo único que vivo, para lo único que vivimos muchos en este lugar, el "oro blanco" bato.

-Papá…-me dijo Frida de modo que sentí su temor, con un arma en la cabeza y siendo tema de comercio.

-Tienes tu dinero-respondí de un grito-¡Ahora suéltala!

-Claro-dijo el ingrato empujándola al suelo, para luego dispararle en la espalda.

-¡Frida!-gritamos Manny y yo espantados. Instintivamente corrí hacia Frida y la sostuve en mis brazos, mientras Manny con sus garras desarmaba al bandido y con sus cadenas lo ataba.

-¡¿Por qué?-le gritó Manny colocando sus afiladas garras al raz de su garganta-Te dimos el dinero, ¿Porque la matas maldito?

-No significa nada-respondió el desalmado-una vida, es como perder una bala de mi arma. La vida ya es impredecible. Un día vives y el otro quizá no, por eso yo vivo como si fuese el último, sin importarme estos problemas. ¿Tarde o temprano iba a morir no?

Fue en ese entonces, que me di cuenta de que ese sujeto despreciaba la vida, tanto la suya como la de los demás. O tal vez fuese la droga lo que lo llevó a pensar eso, el dinero lo quería para eso, más estaba drogado y había perdido la capacidad de pensar como un ser humano. Agarrando firmemente mi pistola pensé, que si no pensaba como humano, no debía serlo. Si no era humano, no era crimen. Con ese pensamiento, disparé, directo a la cabeza.

-Jefe-dijo Manny sorprendido por mi acto.

-No quería que te ensucies las manos Rivera-respondí-si no lo hacía yo, lo hubieses hecho tu-con lagrimas en mis ojos me aferré a mi fallecida hija, aun cuando me cubrí de sangre la cara y casi todo el pecho y manos.

-Ricardo, José, ayúdenos-le dijo Manny a sus amigos, quienes me ayudaron a cargar a Frida en el auto y a cubrirle la herida con mi propia camisa. De ese modo, Manny y yo nos fuimos de allí, directo al hospital, esperando que algo se pudiera hacer. El camino era cada vez mas perturbador, pues cada segundo que pasaba me preocupaba más que no lo lograra, pero cuando llegamos a urgencias y nos llegaron las noticias, solo hubo silencio. Pero dentro mío, solo había ira y sed de venganza. El sujeto estaba muerto, pero más que el sujeto, la asesina era la sustancia.

* * *

Se que es corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. No es facil escribir sobre la realidad salteando las partes violentas, sangrientas e inhumanas :S. Por suerte no lo hago ;)


End file.
